A typical multispectral image system includes a pixel array for sensing the intensity of incoming light and a filter array for limiting the light hitting an individual pixel to a given frequency range. For example, a traditional digital camera can include a color filter array having three color filter elements, such as red, green, and blue elements. Thus, a traditional digital camera divides the visible spectrum into three components where each color filter element transmits light of one color and absorbs light outside of the selected color spectrum. A common configuration of the color filter array is the Bayer filter mosaic, where the three color filter elements are arranged in groups of four as 2×2 grids across the array. Within the group of four filter elements, one filter element transmits red light, one transmits blue light, and two transmit green light. Thus, only about 50% of the green light, 25% of the blue light, and 25% of the red light make it through the filter and can contribute to the signals reaching the pixels. Consequently, current cameras are limited to three specific spectral values, which limits the ability to render an image with full color detail.